Rirura Riruha
by Mase
Summary: Onizuka's new shadow angers Murai, but he can't do a thing about it. implied OnizukaxOC, onsided MuraixOC
1. Chapter 1

Rirura, Riruha; Real Life, Real Heart

AN: I do not own GTO. Tohru Fujisawa does… however, this IS my favorite series of all time. And I'm a total Onizuka fangirl, so… -laughs nervously- Just a short oneshot. (Title is the same is Kimura Kaela's awesome song, too!)

-----------------------

His smile, his eyes, his hair… to her, they were… perfect.

His 'attractive' personality and odd sense of humor…

It couldn't be helped; the noble exchange student commonly referred to as 'Saru-chan' was in love, with the great teacher himself.

Her classmates couldn't fathom why she swooned over him whenever he walked in the room, or insisted on hanging out with him 24/7, even joining the volleyball team just so she could fake injuries and run up to his room.

To be honest, it even sickened some. For example, Kunio Murai. He and Saru-chan argued quite a bit, and their each of their fights were categorized under "The Famous Monkey-Rat War of Class 2-4". They had both won just about equal times, with Saru-chan ahead by one (since Onizuka backed her up). The idea of Saru-chan and Onizuka made Murai both laugh to tears and puke in his mouth.

Yet… did he, Kunio Murai… like her? That's what Kikuchi speculated, but… Saru-chan was in love with Onizuka anyway, wasn't she? And Onizuka showed some signs of liking her back. He was sure that they both knew that it couldn't work out…

But if Onizuka wanted it, he could make it work. So could Saru-chan.

Like when he carried her up to the roof when she faked sick, and told her a few words of wisdom. Nonetheless, she never faked sick again, and when the two returned to the classroom, they gave each other knowing smiles.

There was also the time where they dressed up as Street Fighter characters (Onizuka was Chun-Li, Saru-chan was M. Bison) for Saru-chan's supposed last day, and she ended up staying for another half-year and they hugged and cuddled so much that Saru-chan almost cried. Did he also forget the countless times Onizuka got out of stunts scot-free because Uchiyamada saw foreign-exchange student Saru-chan as 'the angel of the school'?

Murai was positive that she wouldn't see him as long as Onizuka was there. Just like how Fuyutsuki-sensei sometimes showed annoyance at Onizuka's new 'shadow'. And even if she did, they were rivals, and rivals couldn't love eachother.

That's just how life would be. And for her, he would live it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ah! A review! I'm so happy! Well, here's the next chapter.

Rirura Riruha: Chapter Two

"Haha, I kicked your ass again, sensei!"

"That's because I let you win!" Onizuka grumbled, gripping the PSP tightly in his sweaty hands. He slowly peered over the silver handheld to the girl who was perched on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. She grinned at him in a primate-fashion.

_Saru-chan . . . _

His eyes roamed over her features as she prepared for a rematch with her own PSP, which was purple. She was sixteen and almost as tall as he was; a whopping 5"9. Saru-chan was dark-skinned with warm, chocolate brown eyes that were full of either mischief or innocence, depending on the situation. Her black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and her curves made nice work of Seirin's uniform.

"Well, Onistupid? Are you going to lose to me again or what?" She teased, looking up to meet his gaze. They stared at eachother for a moment, sending sparks of intensity flying.

"You got it, Ashley." Onizuka smirked; she hated it when anyone called her by her actual name. She wanted to make a 'fresh start' with Japan, so she took on Saru-chan; after all, she was feisty, clumsy, and a quick learner, also she was quite a glutton. In reality, they were very much alike.

Saru-chan's face turned red as she made a face worthy of being in Onizuka's showcase of expressions. "I told you not to call me that, idiot!" She gasped. "Roger Jr.'s gonna kick your butt, now!"

The exchange student came from an upper middle-class family and received a high allowance each month from her family to spend. She had bought him a plethora of things; including his new PSP and Tekken. He was eternally grateful.  
Murai and most of his other students were green with envy at that. They had wanted Saru-chan to buy stuff for them, too. However, the chief of the manga artists' club wouldn't buy anything for them other than an occasional lunch, and he had the slightest clue why.

He had to admit, she was cute. She had grown on him from day one, when she stumbled into the classroom and shyly introduced herself, and then turned into an outgoing leader once she had sat down and snapped at Murai for staring. He had spent a lot of time with Saru-chan, and she had shared almost all of his interests; even Ape Escape. She _loved _Ape Escape.  
It had almost seemed too good to be true; she looked seventeen! But she wasn't. Saru-chan was fifteen as of December 15th.

It took a lot of self control not to give into her playful hugs and glomps, and some suggestive actions. He didn't know how long he could keep his cool.

"Loser's going to pay for dinner! And buy me the latest Shonen Junai Gumi manga!" Her love of boyish action manga was endless.

"You're on!"

Maybe no one had to know... 


End file.
